


Dr.Novak? More like Dr.Sexy

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Speight, Late Night Writing, M/M, Marijuana, More tags to be added, angsty, castiel is a doctor, castiel novak - Freeform, charlie is a nurse, dean has fibromyalgia, fibromyalgia, i dont know how medical cards work, if its geeky its game to be refrenced, many in fact, marijuana use for pain management, non hunting AU, shes tots adorbs, there will also be fluff, there will be refrences, theres gunna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans got a new doctor whose eyes are the bluest to ever blue, but Dean doesn't notice. Just like he doesn't notice his tousled hair or gummy smile. He definitely doesn't notice how his long fingers make his skin tingle when the good doctor takes his pulse. 'Cause Dean is straight. Straight as an arrow...or maybe he's about as straight as his bowed legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Tests Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this on my phone and it's unbetad. I'll be working out the kinks for a hot minute and then it should *hopefully* be readable. Also as for my other fic with the regretful title 'Not my car', I will be continuing it. I just don't have Internet and rewriting what I have saved on my laptop, onto my phone, just sounds like death. If I don't have Internet by Christmas, I shall update it anyway. As a lousy present to you all. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Allonsy!

"You lied to me." Dr.Novak says gruffily, looking over Deans test results "You tested positive for THC."

Dean squirms for a minute before the Doctor fixes him with a firm glare.

"Dude, of course I lied! You were going on and on about how pain meds were 'inapropriate', no way was I gunna tell you I illegally smoke pot!" Dean is a bundle of nerves. Do the cops get called? What happens now?

"I did not go through 7 years of medical school to be called 'Dude'." Dr.Novak responds dryly, doing the air quotations and Dean can't help but think that it is adorable, no matter how much of a prick the guy is being.

"Touche." Dean agrees "Well, Doctor, I guess I thought you would judge me. Kinda like you are now." Dean gives him an exasperated look. The doctor sighs.

"You're right Mr.Winchester." 

"Dean." Dean corrects.

"Dean..." Dr.Novak continues "It's not about that you smoke weed. It's about trust. I need you to trust in me to take care of you, medically, and I need to be able to trust you to follow through with my medical plans that I set for you." He sighs and runs a hand through his already tousled hair. Dean muses that he must do this a lot, that's why he always has 'I just had Sex' hair.

"Does it work?" Dr.Novak asks. Breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"Does what work?" Deans voice cracks a little and he has to clear his throat.

The Doctor rolls his eyes "The weed. Does it help your pain?"

Dean gives him a deadly serious look "It's the only thing that really does, man." Dr.Novak gives him a look and he scrambles quickly to get out a quick "I-I mean Doctor." He gives a nervous smile.

Dr.Novaks lips go into a tight line, like he's trying to hold back a smile before he turns around and picks up his prescription pad. 

"Take this" he says holding out the paper, Dean grabs it as the Doctor continues writing on the next sheet"To this address." He finishes writing and hands Dean his second paper.

Dean examines the papers for a good 15 seconds before he realizes what he's got in his hands.

"Is this" he starts, unbelieving "Is this...a prescription for pot?" He asks incredulously. 

The doctor actually manages a half smile, though his eyes show that he is genuinely happy at Deans reaction "It's just enough to get you by until you get your card, which I'll be requesting on your behalf."

"S-seriously? No cops?" Dean can't quite believe it.

"No cops." Dr.Novak chuckles.

"Thankyou man!" Dean exclaims, hopping off the the examination table before his eyes go wide in fear "I-I mean Dr.Novak." he looks down at his shoes.

Dean hears Dr.Novak chuckle before looking up to see a full fledged smile. All gummy and adorable. For a moment Dean forgets where he is and that Dr.Novak is well, a doctor. He gets lost in how his blue eyes crinkle at the edges when he smiles and, holly shit, just how BLUE his eyes are. He wonders idly if it's a medical condition. I'm-an-adorable-blue-eyed-asshole-itis.

"You can call me Castiel." Dr.Novak says warmly and Dean has to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Castiel." Dean breathes.

They smile dumbly at each other for a moment, Dean just dying with the urge to reach out and hug the man who just gave him his frickin' medical card, but somehow even shaking the guys hands seems to intimate and Dean can't quite put his finger on why. He settles on the fact that it's probably cause the dudes his doctor. 

"I don't know how I could ever Thank you enough Cas." Dean says instead of touching. The nickname just kinda slips out and Castiels eyes seem to brighten even more at the sound of it before turning truly affectionate and caring.

"Dean" he says "I have read over your records, I've talked to you. I know you're in a great deal of pain, even if your last doctor was a...what did Dr.Speight call him? A great big bag of dicks?"

At that Dean busts out laughing, a full body laugh, head thrown back and all. The strange nervousness in his stomach mixing with the bad joke to drive him into almost hysterics. When he calms down and wipes his eyes he sees Castiels lips in a tight line again, obviously trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Doc Gabe was always cool. Almost makes me want Lupus just to have him again." Dean is relaxed and feeling good now, he's never felt like that in a hostpital before.

"Well I'm glad you don't have Lupus. I just wish I could help more with your Fibromyalgia." A sad look comes over Castiels face and Dean can not have that.

"Hey man" Dean starts, placing a reassuring hand on Castiels shoulder "This piece of paper" he holds up the persciption in his other hand "helps more than all my other docs COMBINED." Dean finishes with a smile which Cas returns. They're like that for a moment before there is a knock at the door and a nurse comes in.

"I finally got that pesky consent form to print. I-" she stops short when she looks up from her pile of papers to take in the scene. Dean and Dr.novak standing close together, Deans hand still on the other man's shoulder. 

Dean looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Castiel just gives another chuckle.

"Having problems with the printer again Charlie?" Cas asks mockingly, stepping towards the nurse in question to grab the stack of papers. Deans hand just falls lamely to his side.

Charlie looks Dean over, noting the blush that's slowly over taking his face, becoming as red as her flaming hair. She smirks at him before turning her smug look to Cas-- No! Dr.Novak, he didn't go to medical school for however long to be called something lame like Cas!

"I think you mean HAD problems. I threatened to beat it's 90s butt into this millennium and it spit out my papers real quick." She smirked again and gave a sly wink to Dean who visibly startled at it, making Charlie giggle.

"Violence only begets violence." Dr.Novak said sagely.

"And apparently the forms you needed." She quips looking over at Dean again who was starting to get frightened by her continued attention, not that he would ever admit it. "Whelp" she says in an exaggerated motion "I've got rounds to make, forms to fill out, enemas to administer. You know the drill." And with a quick hug to Dr.Novak she's gone out the door.

"Isn't she great?" Dr.Novak asks affectionately as he starts signing off on whatever he needs to on the form.

"Yeah, she's just peachy." Dean says sarcastically. The doctor gives him a strange look before handing over the forms.

"This will allow your brother to make appointments, be able to pick up prescriptions and be notified of anything medically relevant to you." He says, his voice taking a more professional tone, like he picked up on Deans change in demeanor.

"Okay, yeah." Dean says quickly signing by the x's and handing the form back "That all?" He asks gruffly. 

"Well...yes." Dr.Novak says slowly, eyes looking slightly hurt. 

Deans heart gives a twang of regret but he pushes that feeling aside. First off, guys a dude for cripes sake. Second off, he's Deans flipping doctor. Third off, did I mention the male thing. No way is Dean gunna let 'feelings' get involoved here. Not that he had any, he's just grateful for his card. That's all.

"Good." Dean huffs as he grabs his jacket and yanks the door open, fleeing from the room so fast a few nurses eye him oddly as he power walks by, wanting to just run out into the parking lot but knowing deep down that's probably a bad idea.

When he does finally make it outside he finds himself huffing air into his lungs so fast he starts feeling dizzy. He leans up against a potted palm tree by the automatic doors. What the hell was that? Getting all buddy buddy with his doctor? Touching his doctor? What is he, nuts?! He needs more air but breathing doesn't seem to be cooperating with him right now. The parking lot is spinning, and the lady slowly scooting by him on her walker has suddenly become a set of tripplets. He needs air, he needs his AC in his car. He takes a few mediocre steps forward before the ground is suddenly coming up to meet him and everything goes dark.


	2. Waking up is hard to do

When Dean finally awakens the first thing he notices is that he's got an IV annoyingly sticking out of his left hand.

"Son of a bitch." He grumbles, blinking his eyes as they try and adjust to the bright hostpital lighting. 

He's in his own room, for that he's grateful, but he's also wearing a hostpital gown and laying in a frickin hostpital bed. To put the cherry on top, when he looks out the windows to the left he sees how it's absolutely not daytime.

"Great." He sighs. Sammy was expecting him home right after his appointment. He reaches for his phone in his pocket before he realizes once again that he's in a goddamm hostpital gown.

"GREAT!" He gripes loudly this time, feeling above his head with his hand that doesn't have tube sticking out of it until he finds the call button twirled around a hook just above the bed.

He yanks the cord down and starts pressing the button aggressively, hoping to annoy the nurses as much as he is at still being in a frickin hostpital.

A blonde nurse opens the sliding door to his room and pushes the curtain aside. Dean can here the buzz of the nurses station just outside before she slides the door shut and replaces the curtain.

"You're wake." She smiles at him.

She's got an almost elven looking face and her blonde hair is all bunched up in a messy bun. Shes actually quite beautiful and Dean is quickly loosing steam. 

"Are you old enough to work here?" He means to ask gruffly but it comes out sounding like he's trying to make a pass at her. Which he's not exactly NOT trying to do that. She may be a little flat chested but for all he knows he was in a coma for 7 years. He'll take what he could get. Plus, hot nurse. Need he say more?

"I'm 25" She says rolling her eyes, though she does smile. Dean smirks.

"Sorry honey. You must get that a lot." His voice is already a few octaves lower, he's laying on the magic real thick. Even if his head is killing him.

"The names Jo. You'd do best to stick with that." Jo reprimands as she walks over to check his stats and have him look into a flashlight and look away.

"Or what, you'll spank me?" He winks at her.

"No, but I may put on the wrong cuff size to take your blood pressure." She raises both eyebrows in a challenge while taking his temperature with that nifty device that just rolls across your forehead.

"Oo I like it when you get all kinky." Dean gives her a devilish grin and she can't help but laugh.

"God, your impossible." She says between giggles.

"Oh honey, you'll find I'm very possible."

Jo's laughter is cut short by the sound of a sliding door and a familiar face.

"Oh no not you." Dean groans as Charlie gives him a shit eating grin.

"I'll take over Jo, you go home. Your shift ended 40 minutes ago." Charlie says kindly and Jo hands over her stethoscope. 

"Thanks Charlie." Jo smiles at her before turning to look at Dean "Watch out for this one." She warns "He's fiesty."

Dean smiles back at Jo in a 'How you doin' way until Charlie comes out with a "Oh I know."

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" Dean asks incredulously. 

Jo laughs as she leaves the room with the sound of the door sliding closed.

Charlie fixes Dean with a serious look "Do you even know why you're in here or were you to busy flirting? "

"'Course I know why I'm here." He scoffs at her.

She gives him a disbelieving look and he squirms under her gaze like she's a teacher who doesn't buy his 'My dog ate my homework' schpiel. 

"Well" he rubs the back of his neck anxiously "I may have forgotten. I did bump my head ya know." He suddenly remembers fainting-- no, passing out. Sounds much more manly.

"You fainted." Charlie saysand Dean eyes her suspiciously, suddenly feeling very protective over his thoughts "But do you know why you fainted?" She asks,, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I'll take vitamin D deficiency for 10 points." Dean guesses, choosing to ignore the whole fainting remark. Charlie didn't seem like someone to argue with. 

"Close! You were severely low on potassium." She says, marking something off on a clipboard Dean hadn't noticed until now.

"Didn't I just get blood tests done? Why'd it take me faint- I mean passing out to find this crap out?" Deans attitude was coming back in full swing. He had to give over 10 viles of blood and they couldn't test for things he was prone to be deficient in?

"Those were your Goat, Lupus and R.A tests." She said, rolling her eyes .

"I've had all those tests done before!" Deans voice was starting to rise as he got more and more pissed off.

"Dr.Novak likes to be through. There's not really a test for Fibro, he just wanted to make sure you didn't have something he could treat." She said matter of factly as she moved over to Deans left to check his IV "Your going to need another bag. This is your 6th one today! Your veins are thirsty. Better than yesterday though." She smiled at him but when she saw the confused look on his face she stopped what she was doing. "What?" She asked concerned "Are you hurting?" Her voice was suddenly very kind and worried.

"No, we'll yeah but...you said better than yesterday. How long have I been here?" His voice was small. Had he seriously been in a coma?!

"Just the two days, we'll I guess three now, seeing as it's 2am. The day you fainted, the whole next day and the past 2 hours of today." She put a comforting hand over his shaking one "Are you okay, Dean?"

"I guess I've never been out that long before..." he swallowed. His body putting him in pain 24/7, he's learned to deal with that. His body knocking him out for 3 days? That was kind of terrifying. 

"You were really sick honey. Dehydrated and low on pottasium. Like scary low. I don't even know how you walked in here in the first place." Charlie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "Your brother was here all of yesterday, right up until visiting hours ended."

"Sammy? Is he okay?" Dean asked feeling like a Jack ass for not worrying about Sam sooner.

"Your the one in the hostpital Dean." She gave him a strange look.

"That's nothing new, did he look like he was sleeping? Did he eat anything?" Dean suddenly REALLY needed his cell phone.

"He was fine Dean." Charlie said reassuringly "You need to focus on you getting better right now."

"Getting better isn't in the cards for me sweetheart. When can I get out of here? Where's my clothes? My phone?" Dean was already picking at the painfully sticky clear tape that held his IV in place.

Charlie had to still his hands. He looked up at her, worry and anxiety clear in his eyes. That and the rapidly increasing beep from his heart monitor gave away just how bad he was starting to freak out.

"We haven't administered any of your anxiety meds while you were out. Would you like one of your xanax now?" She asked gently but Dean still felt defensive. 

"No, I wanna go home!" Sweat was starting to bead around his temples and his breath was becoming ragged.

"Dr.Novak has to sign your release, he won't be in for a few more hours." Charlie tried to say calmly but she was still eyeing the help button laying in Deans lap.

Dean caught what she was looking at and he felt his stomach drop. Great, she was afraid of him. He pulled his hands from hers and buried the heels of both palms into his eyes until he saw splotches of color behind his closed lids. He took a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. He was 26 years old, he shouldn't be acting like a god damn toddler.

"Why can't the doctor on duty sign my release forms?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Charlie sighed "Dr.Novak took on your care personally once he found out you were admitted. He has to be the one to release you."

"Why the hell would he do that? Doesn't he have enough on his plate doing other doctor shit?" Dean tried hard not to lash out but found himself growling the words out anyway.

"He does, actually." Charlie said, straightening up her back. She looked pissed off and defensive of her doctor.

"Then why the hell did he take over my shit?!" Dean nearly barked, pulling his hands away to glare at Charlie.

She glared right back at him "Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he likes you."

Dean had a comeback all ready, most likely taking whatever Charlie said and adding 'No, you' but his words died on his tongue. What did she just say?

"L-likes me? Like, likes me likes me or..." his eyes were wide with shock and he could feel his face heating up.

Charlie just rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Wait, Charlie, what do you mean?!" He called after her. He tried to move but felt a tug not only on his hand but also somewhere else.

"Try not to move to much, you'll pull out your catheter. I'll have another nurse come by and remove it." She smirked before leaving.

Dean looked down at his crotch. He was wondering how he could of soaked up all those IV bags and not had the urge to pee.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said under his breath. He let his head fall back on his pillow before looking at the clock on the wall. A couple of hours till Dr.Novak would be here. And Dr.Novak liked Dean....but what in the hell did that mean?

"Son of a bitch." He said again.


	3. Love is the Drug (or is it Morphine?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Only five-billion years later. Sorry for the ridiculously slow update, you guys. I am doing this on my phone and my arthritic fingers have been fighting me. Praying for real Internet but idk if I'll get it.

After the catheter was removed Dean got up to go look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Pulling the rolly stand that had his IV and heart monitir hooked up to it along with him. Luckily he had his own bathroom and didn't have to go very far, he felt weak as hell and the few steps it took to get to the bathroom made his head pulse angrily. Dean knew his whole face felt horrible but seeing the damage first hand was still startling.

"What the hell?" He gasped as he took in his black eyes and broken nose, his busted lip and the stiches on his forehead "How many times did I frickin' fall!"

He looked like hell but figured it could have been worse. He could of passed out while driving the impala. He needed to thank Sam for driving her home from the hostpital. He would hate to think of her just sitting outside getting rained on. He may be in Vegas but it was still monsoon season. 

And like the gods were listening, it started to rain.

Dean tried toughing it out for as long as he could, he asked for some extra blankets and tried to get comfortable but the rain kept pounding miserably on the windows. It was 4 in the morning, raining and the temperature had dropped considerably. This was prime time for a flare up.

A flare up, for those of you who don't know, is when Fibromyalgia rears it's ugly head. For Dean at least, it meant his bones felt like they were being soaked in acid , he felt as if he had pulled every muscle in his body and then his skin would start to get hot to the touch and even the sensation of his hostpital gown rubbing up against him felt like knives being drag across his skin. Like a painful sunburn that seemed to go through his whole body. He was gunna tough it out, he really was, but when he felt his head going all fuzzy and stringing together a sentence started to become an uphill battle he knew he had to either get help now or be a babbling painful mess, where the only thing he could really comprehend was how much he frickin hurt.

The deciding factor was that he wanted to get out of here when Dr.Novak came in. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of the good doctor.   
Like he cared.

"Nurse." Dean groaned as he fumbled for the help button. His hands weren't working right and trying to grasp a hold of the little buzzer made his whole arm shriek in protest "Nurse!" He called louder, his voice hoarse and cracking a little. Thankfully someone heard him.

"Are you okay?" A small woman with an interesting voice asked as she pushed aside the curtains guarding his room.

Dean swallowed and tried to focus on her but he could barely focus on what he was thinking. Her dark auburn hair caught the light and he tried zeroing in on the glare of it, trying to ground himself somewhere in reality. Gritting his teeth he tried to get the words out.

"Pain." He grunted, the nurses eyes widened at his obvious struggle. She checked his stats .

"Your O2 level are low, is the pain in your chest? Can you breathe alright?" She asked worriedly and hurried off across the room, out of Deans sight.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to show he could breathe as well as trying to keep in touch with reality. The strain of focusing was making his head swim and all he wanted to do was let go and think of nothing for a while, but the thought of not thinking scared him. He tried hard, huffing a few more breathes before trying to speak again.

"Can't. Think." He huffed, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head.

Suddenly he felt the scrap of plastic across his face. His eyes snapped open to see she had put an oxygen mask over his face.

"No..." he whined half heartedly as he tried to remove the mask, his arms felt like lead weights.

"Just leave it on for a little bit. I want your oxygen levels to get back up into the safe zone." She said soothingly, rubbing Deans shoulder as he struggled.

The feeling of her fingers pushing and dragging the fabric of his gown across his already pained skin made him cry out.

"God, I can feel how hot your skin is through your gown!" She hurried to grab something and Dean felt cool metal roll across his head, the feeling seeming to send shards of ice into his skull. He groaned and tried to shake his head away from the sensation.

"You're not feverish." She continued, looking confused.

No way could he explain what was happening to someone who didn't already know right now. He had to focus on some way to explain or else she'd get others involved and they'd do tests, with needles. A lot could go down before Dr.Novak came to rescue him. He suddenly couldn't remember what the hell a Novak was or what the word rescue meant. He knew this wasn't good. He needed help, now.

"Charlie." He blurted, his vouce muffled by the mask, his eyes going wide as he latched whole heartedly onto this plan of action "Charlie!" He said again, this time louder.

"Nurse Charlie?" The woman asked, more confused.

Dean nodded as vigorously as he could.

"I'll go get her." She said quickly.

Dean had to close his eyes at the sound of the sliding door to his room opening. The sound of it sent a painful tickling sensation through his body, if that made any sense. His senses were so overloaded that even the sound of him breathing into the stupid oxygen mask was making him dizzier and dizzier.

"What is it Meg?" He could hear Charlies voice through the open door, almost drowned out by the busy sounds from the nurses station 

"The patient in room 214 is asking for you. He seems out of it. Did we put him on a morphine drip or something, it's not written down." Meg grumbled and he could hear Charlie gasp.

There was the rustle of fabric, probably the curtains. Wait, weren't curtains for windows? Dean screwed his eyes shut tight and opened them a few times, blinking harshly. As if the harder he blinked the more clear his head would become. Nothing was making sense right now and the fear was starting to set in.

"Oh God, Dean. I should have known the rain would effect you. All the ederly patients were complaining." Charlie said quickly, breaking Dean from his broken train of thought.

"His O2 stats are worse. I don't understand." Dean heard Meg speak. 

'No shit' he thought. Breathing into that mask was too much. He was trying to hold his breath as much as possible. Dean had to close his eyes at this point, the harsh hostpital lights were stabbing his brain.

Charlie seemed to get it because suddenly the mask was taken off. His nose and upper lip already wet with condensation from wearing the mask.

"Get me 2mg of morphone, Meg." Charlie ordered. Meg quickly scurried out of the room, more confused than ever.

"N-no." Dean managed to spit out right as Meg came back with a small vial. "Tordol" he panted.

"Dean you hit your head, I can't give you Tordol." Charlie bit her lip at the hopeless look on Deans face "All I can offer is to cut back on the pain." She wanted to reach out and comfort Dean but her hand just hovered above his shoulder, knowing it would cause more pain than comfort "Do you want the morphine?"

Dean was prepared to say 'no' but the sudden sensation of his back being lit on fire caused him to shout in agony instead.

"That answers that." She said quickly and stuck a needle into Deans IV. He didn't really mind, all he cared about was making the pain go away. 

\------------

"Kirk's soooo sexy." Dean slurred, turning his doped up grin to an exasperated Meg who sat in a chair off too his left "Isn' he jus' so sexy?" He asked her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For the tenth time, I like the guy in the new movies." Her tone was almost aggressive and that just didn't jive with Deans flow right now.

"Chris Pineapple?" Dean huffed, his face screwing up as he tried to imagine what kinda crazy you'd have to be to not prefer the original "He's got nothin' on OG Kirk." 

Meg rolled her eyes "Listen loverboy" she said "I don't have to be in here listening to you talk about your celebrity crush." She smirked at the offended look on Deans face "The least you could do is let me pic the show we mindlessly stare at? Hmm?" Her smirk made Dean roll his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled , clumsily handing Meg the remote.

She beamed at him "Thankyou darling." 

Meg flipped through the channels at such a speed that his morphine hazed eyes couldn't keep up. 

"How can you even see what you're-" Dean started but was cut off by Meg.

"Cause I'm not all drugged out on morphine. I'm not actually going that fast." She eyed him from the side and continued channel surfing Dean wasn't sure if she was messing with him or not. All he knew was that he was gonna blow chunks if he didn't close his eyes right now so that's exactly what he did.

Until he heard a familiar theme song.

"STOP!" Dean shouted before quickly bringing his hand to cover his mouth "Sorry" he whispered to a startled Meg.

She starred at him with wide eyes for a moment before turning to the T.V. As she recognized the show her startled look relaxed into one of pleasant surprise. 

"You watch Dr.Sexy?" Her voice sounded either condescending or impressed, Dean couldn't tell. If he had to guess he'd say it was a mix of both.

"Course, who dosn'?" Dean smirked at her.

"Very nice, Loverboy." She gave him a wolfish grin "But can you answer the most important question of the show?" 

Oh shit, Dean was NOT told there would be testing. Meg took Deans look of fear as a que to continue.

"What makes Dr.sexy so sexy?"

Oh hell yeah, Dean knew this one! 

"His Cowboy boots." Dean replied smoothly 

"You get all the gold stars." Meg smirked. Dean began to think she smirked a lot.

Unfortunately they only got to watch for a few minutes. Dr.Sexy was just beginning the surgery to re-conjoin a pair of conjoined sisters he'd seperated last week. Apparently they couldn't live without each other's bodies. It was life and death and both Meg and Dean were on the edge of their seats. Well Meg was, Dean was completely relaxed under a mountain of blankets. But emotionally he was right there with Meg. 

Then the rustle of curtains and a perky redhead stole the show.

"Hey Dean. Dr.Novak is here to see you." Charlie smiled sympathetically at Dean like he was an injured child. Dean didn't like that. So the obvious response was to crack a bad joke.

"Dr.Novak? More like Dr.sexy?" Dean copied Megs smirk and gave her a quick yet clumsy highfive.

"While I appreciate the compliment I have to object." Castiel's- No, his name is Dr.Novak god damnit!- gravely voice swept through the room and caused Deans heart to jump up into his throat.

Dr.Novak strolled over to Deans bedside and checked his stats.

"Y-you object?" Dean stuttered, he wasn't even sure what he was saying, he just knew he probably should say something.

Dr.Novak turned his blue eyes to dean.

"There's only one Dr.Sexy and I'm sadly not him." Dr.Novak gave a smile that had Dean feeling all giddy. So he smiled back with a toothy grin.

Dr.Novak kept his eyes locked on Deans. Dean didn't mind, he loved staring into those Blue eyes. It made him feel safe. Like the blueness of his eyes could become some sort of light that would wrap around Dean and make him all better. Heal him from the inside out...Okay even Dean knew he was starting to sound like one had flown over the coocoo's nest. 

Before Dean could dwell anymore on his stoned inner dialogue Castiel was reaching a hand out for Deans face. Deans breath hitched as the doctors hand made contact with his jaw, cupping the side of his face. Cas' hand was warm and soft, so much softer than Dean would have imagined. The doctors hand seemed to ground Dean, making his thoughts line up in proper order, and it struck Dean that this was the first time that Castile had touched him skin-to-skin. It felt like heaven, sending an electric sensation throughout Deans body, while simultaneously causing a tight warm sensation to churn to life deep in Deans gut. Dean couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Cas' hand, nuzzling ever so slightly. A tiny sound of contentment sounding from the back of his throat.

There was a deep chuckling sound and Cas rubbed his thumb along Deans cheekbone, coaxing him to open his eyes "Dean, I need you to open your eyes." Cas' voice was soft yet impossibly deep.

Dean complied only to see a bright light.

"Ah, what the hell" Dean complained groggily, but before he could reach his drugged up hand up to protect his sensitive eyes the light flashed in the other eye as well.

"Sorry." Cas whispered kindly and pulled his hand away. He tucked his flashlight into the front pocket of his doctors coat.

There was a giggling ssound behind Dean so he turned to see it was Meg. "Real smooth, Loverboy." She smiled.

Why was she laughing? Why...oh god no.

The realization that the doctor had just been trying to check his eyes hit Dean like a ton of bricks.

And Dean had acted like such an idiot! Nuzzling Cas' hand, what the fuck.

'HIS NAME IS DOCTOR NOVAK!' Dean screamed at himself in his head. His eyes growing wider and wider. 

Cas -- Dr.Novak! Oh god, Dean really had a problem -- looked at Dean in concern. 

"Dean." He said in that deep gravely voice that had Dean shivering despite his total and complete humiliation "You're flushed, are you feeling alright?" He ever so gently reached forward to lay the back of his hand against Deans forehead. "You don't feel warm. And you're shivering." Castil ducked his head a little so he was more at Deans eye level "Are you in pain?"

Dean swallowed thickly but before he could respond (it's not like he had any actual words planned to say, no really, he was drawing a blank) Meg was cutting him off...again. He was starting to see a pattern with her.

"Oh, he's just got the puppy love blues." Meg giggled, getting up from her chair and walking towards the end of the bed so she could look Dean in the eye. She winked at Dean and said "He'll be fine."

Deans blush worsened and he dropped his head. He felt pressure building up behind his eyes and before he knew it, he was crying.

It shocked him. At first he just saw drops of water falling onto his blanket, behind blurry eyes. Then he realized they were actually coming from him. He was actually crying. What the hell? He looked up at Dr.Novak on shock and confusion before quickly turning away and wiping his eyes. This was the last time he took god damn morphine.

Dr.Novak didn't seem to blame the drug.

"Get out." The doctor growled in a deadly serious voice. Words sharp enough to cut you if you weren't careful. 

"What?" Meg, Charlie, and Dean all said in unison. All in the same shocked and confused tone of voice.

"Meg, get out." Dr.Novak's were steel as he turned his glare to her "Now."

Megs breath hitched and she looked genuinely surprised, but she swallowed her response and quickly made her way out of the room.

There was a small gasp from Charlie as she looked up from the paperwork she had been going over on her clipboard and finally noticed Dean was crying. She took half a step towards Dean before Dr.Novak asked her to leave Dean and him alone for a moment. She nodded and gave a sorry smile to Dean before she left.

It was silent for a moment and Dean tried to get his freaking tear ducts under control. It's not like he was sobbing or anything, just these damn years that wouldn't stop. Dean wiped his hand over his eyes a few more times as Dr.Novak pulled up a chair and sat down, so he was right on Deans level. He leaned forward. 

"I'm sorry for the way Meg acted. She can be cruel sometimes, all in the name of satire." Dr.Novak sighed and gave Dean a look that reminded him of a sad puppy. He could give Sam a run for his money. 

"I'm n-not cryin'." Dean stuttered and his voice cracked. Dear Jesus he sounded like a four year old who had just gotten a boo-boo. "I'm j-just s-t-tooooned." He managed to get out. He felt a full on sob trying to work it's way up his throat. 

No. He refused. He would NOT break down in front of Cas. DAMNIT HIS NAME WAS... oh forget it.

"That's okay. Sometimes patients on narcotics can become quite emotional. It's understandable, Dean." Cas smiled at him and it was the most kind smile, and his eyes were so gentle.

Nope, no, Dean was gonna wail. He was gonna start sobbing and have a full on breakdown and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. The only thing he could do was get the he'll outta dodge before it started.

Dean threw he covers back in a sudden jerry motion and flung his legs off the bed. He made it about 5 steps before he was stopped by a tugging in his arm. He'd forgotten about his IV stand. With his momentum stopped his legs decided they couldn't hold his weight. As his legs started to give out he closed his eyes and waited for the cold floor to give him round two, but it didn't happen. After a second or two he realized there were warm arms around him, holding him up. He opened his eyes and turned in the strong arms to meet Castiel's blue eyes, which were swimming with concern.

"Are you going to vomit?" Cas' deep voice asked, and Dean just lost it.

He gripped onto Castiel as tight as he could, IVs and ruby thing's considered, and just fucking let go. Dean buried his face into where Castiel's neck met his shoulder as he just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He literally couldn't stop. It was like having an out of body experience. He cried for his embarrassment. He cried because he had a crush on his doctor that he was now sobbing all over. He cried for the pain he was in all the time and how it wasn't fucking fair. For all the jobs he'd lost because of said pain, and all the stress that had put on Sammy. He even fucking cried because his hands hurt too bad to jerk himself off, which just made him feel like the lamest person in the world. 

Dean mumbled randomly strung together words as they passed through his over stimulated mind. Castiel just hummed against his hair, holding his hand firmly against Deans back, in a way that was comforting yet didn't rub his gown against his skin and cause pain. He kept telling Dean that everything was going to be alright, that he would make it better. And you know what? Dean believed him.

After a while Dean seemed to calm down. The tears and sobs had passed and now they were just standing there in Deans hostpital room, hugging. Dean knew he should let go, that he really needed to LET GO, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Castiel was a fucking life raft and Dean had just been drowning. Letting go seemed impossible.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered into Dean's hair, still holding Dean within his arms.

"Yeah, Cas?' Deans voice was hoarse but it no longer sounded like he was an infant 

"I'm going to give you my number, okay? Anytime you need to talk, you just call or text me." Cas' voice was firm and Dean knew this wasn't up for debate.

"Is that normal? Givin' your phone number out to patients?" Dean asked, sniffing a few times. 

"No." Castiel spoke louder than before, almost like he was daring some nurse to come in and challenge him, remind him of how doctor/patient relationships worked.

"Okay." Dean whispered and hugged Castiel tighter.


End file.
